Musical Feelings
by LBx
Summary: Shounen ai, AU. The Beyblade characters are all members of their school's band. Take a look at their crazy rehearsals and the complications they face in life. KaiRei, and other pairings. [Discontinued]
1. First Rehearsal

Okay, this idea just came to me last night while I was trying to fall asleep. Then I realized I had band and needed to be at school by 7:30 . Thus, I got my AU Beyblade fic idea.  
  
Basically, the beybladers are all part of their school's band. I'm trying to reference as many characters as I can, and I can't promise I won't pick favorites. Naturally, I'll have to add in some Kai/Rei shounen ai. You've been warned, so no flaming!  
  
The only other main pairings will be Max/Tyson and maybe Kenny/Dizzi. I'll have a couple one sided pairings (like Emily/Kai and Meriah/Rei) but the previous three would be the main ones. (Oh, and Dizzi is human in this fic, k?) Also, I'll have Rei + everyone, cuz he gets to be the lucky one ~winks~ and play a certain instrument (explaination later on).  
  
Warnings: OOC-ness, shounen ai  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblades. If I did, Kai wouldn't be so cold and him and Rei would be a couple.  
  
Also, I have to metion one thing. After I thought up this idea, I realized it was similar to Theresa Maxwell's The Lady's Man. If you like this fic and Gundam Wing, check out her fic ~winks~  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Musical Feelings : The First Rehearsal  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson stumbled into the classroom, blinking as everyone looked up at him. "What? Am I late?"  
  
"Yes Tyson, you are." Judy said, tapping her foot impatiently. "Band starts promptly at 7:30."  
  
"Uh, what time is it now?"  
  
"Eight o'clock."  
  
"Heh." Tyson glanced around the room, grinning sheepishly at all his friends.  
  
"Just sit down Tyson." Kai ordered from the far side of the room, shifting his grip on the silver trombone he held.  
  
A few people chuckled, moving so Tyson could sit down. The boy pulled out his trumpet, dumping his music onto the stand. Judy sighed.  
  
"As I was saying before someone interrupted me, Max dear you need to keep a steadier beat. The whole band is counting on you."  
  
"Right mom."  
  
"Now, from bar 70. 1 and 2 and 3 and 4." The blond haired woman listened to her students for a moment, wincing as the clarinetists squeaked on their notes. She signaled everyone to stop, turning to the group. "Meriah, watch your fingering on that last note. Kenny, sit straighter."  
  
Meriah blushed, quickly glancing back to see if Rei had heard. He hadn't. The Chinese boy was joking with Tyson, who sat beside him.  
  
"Again, from bar 70."  
  
Kai rolled his eyes, glaring at the younger musicians in his section. "Play it right this time."  
  
The kids gulped, exchanged nervous looks, and nodded. Max leaned forward on his stool, laughing out loud.  
  
"Give them a break Kai."  
  
The Japanese youth turned his glare on the blond.  
  
"You just worry about your part. Percussionists are essential to this band."  
  
"Hey, don't talk to Maxy that way!" Tyson called over to Kai. He ended up on the receiving end of the crimson glare. "Sheesh, someone woke up too early this morning." muttered Tyson.  
  
Rei shook his head, lifting his baritone as Judy signaled them to begin playing. "That's Kai for you."  
  
The students managed to make it through the next 10 bars without trouble. Finally Judy stopped them, wishing she could leave and go home to bed. The kids had just played an off-key version of the Broadway tune, Tomorrow.  
  
"Emily, watch your high notes."  
  
The flute player sat up straighter, nodding her head. "Yes Ms. Judy."  
  
"Teacher's pet!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"Loser Trumpeter."  
  
"Go back to 'Flute Land'."  
  
"Enough!" Judy glared at the two, then addressed the whole band. "It's sounding . . . better. Kai, nice work on the trombone part, Tyson, it could use a little work. Rei, you've been practicing?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Rei grinned, his golden eyes wandering down the brass row. He caught Kai's eye and his grin widened at the other's nod of approval.  
  
"Rei, way to play!" Meriah cheered. "You're the best!"  
  
"Not as good as Kai." Emily shot back, smirking at the clarinet player. "He's perfect."  
  
In the back of the room, Rei and Kai groaned. Everyone laughed.  
  
Judy tapped her wand on her stand, gaining the group's attention again. "Let's try it once more, from the top. Then you can leave."  
  
A wave of cheers sounded as everyone prepared to play. Ten minutes later they were dismissed. Dizzi jumped from her seat, nearly hitting Kenny with her French Horn.  
  
"We're sounding better, aren't we?"  
  
"Yes, however . . ."  
  
"Oh, don't get into technical stuff Kenny. I think we're sounding better."  
  
The boy closed his clarinet case, shrugging in defeat. "If you say so Dizzi."  
  
Tyson slid his trumpet back onto the shelves, then hurried down the brass row to talk with Max. He nearly trampled some of the trombonist players Kai had glared at, causing them to freeze in place. Well, until Kai barked at them to get moving that is.  
  
Rei set his baritone in its spot, kneeling to put down the mouthpiece. A presence behind him turned out to be Meriah.  
  
"Sounding great Rei, you're the best player we have!"  
  
Standing, Rei chuckled. "I'm not as good as Kai."  
  
He smiled at the Japanese boy, who happened to pass them at the moment. Meriah raised her nose in disgust.  
  
"You're way better then *him*. Anyways, what class do you have first this morning?"  
  
"Science." Rei reached out and stopped the blue-haired trombonist. "Wait up, we have first period together today."  
  
Kai nodded, flinching as someone tapped him on the arm. That someone could only be . . .  
  
"What is it, Emily?"  
  
"Want to go over math notes before class?"  
  
"He can't." Rei stepped forward, placing a hand on Kai's shoulder. "We're heading to science together."  
  
The two boys walked off, stopping only to pick up their bags. Meriah frowned. Rei had forgotten to say goodbye again.  
  
"How come they hang out more together, then with us?" Emily wondered aloud.  
  
Meriah shrugged. "Must be a boy thing. Oh, Lee wait up!" The pink-haired girl dashed off, leaving Emily to watch Kai and Rei slip out of the room.  
  
"She's right. It must be a boy thing. I don't know why Kai even bothers to hang out with Rei. It's *such* a waste of time."  
  
*****  
  
"Maxy, that was great! Your mom helping you at home?"  
  
"A little," The blond confessed. Him and Tyson were heading to their classes, geography for Tyson and math for Max.  
  
"Well, it's really coming along good. Catch you at lunch?"  
  
"Yeah, later Tyson."  
  
And thus, another routine day of school started. A day which nearly 50 tired musicians had to make it through.  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, how was it? Just to clear up a few things:  
  
Flute Land, as Tyson told Emily to return to, is where my teacher says the flute players' minds go when they have rests in the music. He also says there's a Teen Land, which is kinda the same, except for everyone. You'll usually hear him say "And the flutes missed their cues because they were in Flute Land again!" or, something similar for other sections.  
  
As for the piece the gang is playing, Tomorrow was the first thing that popped into mind. We have a collection of broadway tunes that we play, and that's one of them.  
  
As for why Rei get's to be special, I'll save that for later. Anyways, now you know what I go through every Friday morning, except the Beyblade characters aren't there. I'm so brain dead right now, and it's only 7:30 pm. I was at school 12 hours ago! ~bangs head on keyboard~ Reviews welcomed. This is my first Beyblade fic, so be kind! However, I love to hear how I can improve. Until the next chapter, (I promise not to talk as much in that one) ja ne! 


	2. Second Rehearsal

Gomen nasai! I meant to update this two weeks ago, but then midterm exams started and I wasn't getting time to write! Anywho, I don't really like this chapter. It doesn't seem to flow real well. Usually when I write a chapter, I do it in two settings. This one took a long time, and I changed it quite a bit.  
  
In respsonse to reviews, I play the trumpet. Heh. Which is interesting, cuz trumpet players are usually loud and talkative. In grade 7, when we were assigned instruments, my teacher gave the 7 quietest people trumpets. It was an interesting thing -_-;  
  
I'm glad you guys think this is original. Oi, now the pressure is on to make this a good fic . I better get writing! And I don't mean to add in Meriah and Emily bashing, it just happens. I swear! I just can't stand them . . .  
  
  
  
Warnings: Kai/Rei shounen ai. A little Tyson/Max too. Human Dizzi. Author with a dislike of Meriah and Emily . . .  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own them. However, if Rei or Kai were ever for sale . . .  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Musical Feelings : The Second Rehearsal  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson buried his head in his hands, moaning.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rei leaned over, balancing his baritone carefully on his knee.  
  
"I forgot my music! Max's mom is going to kill me!"  
  
"Doesn't anyone else have your part? Maybe they'll bring it?" supplied Rei.  
  
Tyson's head shot up, eyes widening. "You're right! That kid plays the same part as me! Maybe she'll bring it! Thanks Rei! I've got to go find her before band starts!" The trumpeter dashed out of the music room, instrument abandon on the floor.  
  
Kai growled, picking it up as he passed. "Does Tyson think these instruments are cheap? He better smarten up."  
  
"Good morning to you too Kai." Rei teased. The trombonist flushed, quickly walking past the Chinese youth to his seat.  
  
"Rei! Have you seen Tyson? He was suppose to meet me before band started!"  
  
"Uh, he just left to -"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"You're welcome?" Rei shook his head as Max ran off.  
  
"Rei, have you seen Dizzi? She has my reed, and I don't want to buy another one!" Kenny looked expectantly at the baritone player, an annoyed expression on his face.  
  
"No Kenny, but -"  
  
"Arg! Where did she go then?" The other boy walked off, leaving Rei in mid- sentence.  
  
Blinking, Rei frowned. Everyone seemed so edgy this morning. Even Kai hadn't said anything to him, not that he ever said much, but still . . .  
  
"REI!!!!!!!!!!" Meriah bounced into Tyson's chair, smiling brightly. "How are you this morning? I'm so excited! Today we find out what our band activity is! I hope we get to hang at the mall!"  
  
"Well, I don't." Emily snorted as she passed. "I think we're going ice skating."  
  
"Yeah, right. Like I'm going to believe you." Meriah huffed. She grinned at Rei. "Don't you want to go shopping Rei?"  
  
"Uh . . . I have to go . . . talk to Kai!" Rei jumped from his seat, scampering down the back row to the trombone section. "I hate Tuesday morning practices." The Chinese boy groaned, flopping into the chair next to Kai.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"We have to get up so early, and it's only the second day of the week! We should only have Friday ones. Don't you agree?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Rei pouted slightly, leaning to look at Kai. The trombonist hadn't even looked his way!  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh. You seem really quiet this morning . . . "  
  
"Everyone into their seats! We're starting now!" Judy entered the room, followed closely by musicians who had been in the halls.  
  
"I'll talk to you later." murmured Rei, standing to go back to his seat.  
  
Kai lifted his head, crimson orbs following Rei's retreating figure until someone got in the the way of his gaze.  
  
"She had some!" Tyson cheered, patting the younger trumpeter on the shoulder. Rei laughed as the girl blushed.  
  
"Yo! Tyson! I've gotta talk with you after band!" Max called from across the room.  
  
"Sure thing Maxy!"  
  
"Boys." Judy stood at the front, prepared to begin practice.  
  
"Sorry mom. We're done."  
  
"Good. We're playing Fantasia this morning, starting at the beginning. Ready? 1, 2, 3, 4 and."  
  
Shrill flute shrieks filled the room, followed by the trumpets and low brass. The haunting sound of Toccata rang in the air, soon changed to the Sugar Plum Fairy. Everyone giggled at the trumpets, who were playing with straight mutes.  
  
"Stop!" Judy silenced the group, glaring at the students who laughed. "Trumpets, you need to be shorter on those notes. Try to sound like a flute."  
  
"Why would I want to sound like Emily?" Tyson asked with a grin.  
  
"Oh, shut up." The red head replied.  
  
"Can it, both of you." Kai growled from the trombone section.  
  
"Uh, thank you Kai." Judy said as Emily and Tyson stopped talking. The Japanese trombonist grunted and shot her a cool look. "Again, from bar 31. Trumpets, try to be flute-like."  
  
Rei snuck a peek down the brass row, smiling as he lifted his baritone. Kai caught him staring, blinking in surprise as the Chinese youth blushed and lowered his head. Then it was Rei's time to play, and he forgot about the handsome trombonist a few seats down.  
  
*****  
  
"You sounded like a duck with a death wish!" Max laughed, slapping Tyson on the back.  
  
"Hey, it wasn't me! It was my section!"  
  
"Sure it was Tyson."  
  
"You didn't sound like a duck with a death wish." Rei put in. "Actually, I was reminded more of a duck being murdered."  
  
Max doubled over at Tyson's expression, falling against the lockers. Said trumpeter glared at him playfully.  
  
"Obviously Maxy hasn't listened to himself lately."  
  
"Nice come back Tyson."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Chuckling, Rei folded his arms and glanced around the hall. Usually all of their friends hung out here after band, but so far it was just the three of them. Meriah hadn't even shown up!  
  
"So Rei, you going ice skating?"  
  
"Of course! Whole band activities are awesome!"  
  
"I know what you mean. I was so excited when my mom told me what we were doing!"  
  
"Oh, Kai! Aren't you thrilled? Now we can skate together!"  
  
"Do the words 'leave me alone' mean anything to you Emily?"  
  
Max grinned, flagging down the two musicians. "Hey guys! S'up?"  
  
"Hello Max, Tyson and . . . Rei." Emily greeted coolly.  
  
"Did you think the trumpets sounded like ducks being murdered?!" Tyson demanded.  
  
Kai smirked. "Who came up with that one, because it's pretty accurate."  
  
"That would be Rei." Max answered with a laugh. "And Tyson, you really should practice more."  
  
"I'll show you Maxy!"  
  
The blond stuck out his tongue, taking off down the hall as Tyson lunged at him. The trumpeter grabbed Max around the waist, the two falling onto the hall floor.  
  
"Got ya."  
  
"Tyson, get off me!" Max exclaimed, face turning red as everyone cast them suspicious glances.  
  
The blue haired boy crossed his arms over his chest, grinning down at the percussionist.  
  
"You gotta say 'please Tyson and I promise never to insult your wonderful playing again' or I'm staying here."  
  
"Tyson!"  
  
The trumpeter's grin widened into a smirk. "Say it and I'll move."  
  
"Please Tyson and I promise never to insult your wonderful playing again."  
  
"Aw, Maxy! I'm touched! See, you do enjoy my music."  
  
The blond shoved Tyson off of him, laughing. "Whatever you say."  
  
"Oh brother" Emily muttered, rolling her eyes.  
  
Rei shook his head, smiling to himself. "So, you two going skating?" He asked the other two standing with him.  
  
Emily nodded. "Of course. There is a certain amount of mathematics and science involved with ice skating. I wouldn't miss it for anything."  
  
"O-oh. Uh, how about you Kai?" Rei turned his attention to the stoic teen, smiling brightly.  
  
"Haven't decided."  
  
Rei and Emily perked up at the news, eyes showing their hope. The flutist shot Rei a dirty look, then tugged Kai's arm closer.  
  
"You're going to come skate with me, right?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"It'll be fun Kai." Rei put in, sending the trombonist another genuine smile. Kai felt a heat wave creep up the back of his neck.  
  
"Well, I'm really not sure yet." He stuttered.  
  
Emily shot him a curious glance, while Rei's grin widened.  
  
"Cool. Well, I'll help convince you to come. It'd be fun to all hang out!"  
  
The warning bell rang, alerting the students that classes were beginning soon. Kai excused himself, taking off down the hall at a brisk walk. Emily crossed her arms and shot Rei a cold look.  
  
"What are you up to?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, you. Why do you want Kai to come so bad?"  
  
Rei grinned, tips of his fang-like teeth revealed.  
  
"I dunno. I just do. Why do you care Emily? It's not like you and Kai are going out or anything . . ."  
  
Emily's face turned bright red and, if possible, her glare intensified. Rei chuckled as she stormed off, a grin still plastered over his face.  
  
"Reiiiiiii! We gotta get to class!" Tyson appeared before the Chinese musician, hardly able to keep still. "You gotta give me the answers to last night's homework!"  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm coming. I'm coming . . ."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, you made it through another chapter! This one was based on my own expreiences more so than most will be. I really did forget my music, and my section was told we sounded like ducks being murdered. Pretty sad, ne?  
  
If you guys have any funny band stories you wanna share, just email me. It'll give me some ideas on what to do with this fic. Now, I'm off to start the next chapter which I hope to have out within a week . . . Again, I have no idea what my homework load is going to be like ~sighs~.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
(P.S. White Nyako, I live in Ontario. Heh, funny story. I know someone who does stuff like that all the time . . . ~sweatdrops~ Needless to say, it provides our class with entertainment.) 


	3. Skating

~waves~ I'm back minna! Okay, I hope I'm not too late on updating again. I just tend to update at random -_-; depends on when I get computer time. Anou, let's get on with replies to reviews, ne?  
  
  
  
AnimeFan: You like the ducks being murdered part, eh? Lol, well, it's funny as long as you're not being called it I guess ~giggles~  
  
moon-light blossom: Thanks! Actually, I had three music midterms :P I did do well though, so I can't complain. Is this soon enough for an update? ~sweatdrops~  
  
MistyEyes: Got it, Mariah. I think her name should be spelt right from now on . . . heh. Thanks for pointing that out!  
  
White Nyako: ~giggles~ Mrs. Payne, eh? Enough said.  
  
Killua kiken na: Although Rei blushing is totally adorable, I highly doubt he'd do it every too seconds. ~laughs~ So I'm glad you like how he's being blush-controlled. However, he will blush. I can't help it ~blinks innocently~ he's cute when he blushes. And long live Kai/Rei fics!  
  
diamond dew: lol, now there's a fic idea, ne? Rei getting a tatoo saying he's property of Kai.  
  
Flick: It does make it more believable, I guess. Never thought about it. lol. Well, here's you're skating part!  
  
Tamayo: I'm glad you like it!  
  
Wishful Thinker: Nope, not a mind reader. Just a girl playing the same piece as you, I guess. I like Fantasia! It's a lot easier than the other chart we've gotta play. The notes aren't as high -_-; Oi! Is it okay if I use those stories for ideas in later chapters? ~grins~ I can think of lots of little ways to expand on them . . .  
  
  
  
Thanks to all who've read this. And now, chapter three!  
  
  
  
Warnings: Kai/Rei shounen ai, Emily/Mariah bashing possible. (More Mariah than Emily.)  
  
Disclaimer: In case you've forgotten, I don't own them. If I did, you'd know ~winks~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Musical Feelings: Skating  
  
Rei squinted to gaze around the outdoor rink, grinning as he saw several familiar figures. He pulled his red jacket closer, returning Tyson's energetic wave.  
  
"Rei! We were wondering when you'd show up!"  
  
The Chinese boy chuckled, removing the skates that were slung over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, sorry I'm late. It looks like everyone decided to come!"  
  
Max nodded as a grin split his face. "I can't believe it! This is so awesome! Join on us on the rink later."  
  
"Will do." Rei left the duo and made his way over to a bench. Various musicians greeted him, all heading for the same location; the rink in the middle of the park.  
  
A gentle snow began to fall over the area as Rei seated himself. Slipping off his boots, the baritone player undid his black ice skates. As he stood to head for the ice, a shadowy figure off to the side caught his attention. The boy smiled and made his way over to them.  
  
"'Evening Kai. So, you decided to come after all?"  
  
Crimson orbs fixed on Rei. "Someone was very convincing." Kai replied sarcastically.  
  
Blushing slightly at the comment, Rei shifted on his feet. "You wanna skate with me? I was just heading onto the ice."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Please?"  
  
Kai looked at Rei's pleading expression and sighed. "I'm not a very good skater." He admitted quietly.  
  
"That's okay! I'm not either. Where I use to live in China, we never got snow or ice. Come on, it'd be fun."  
  
" . . . "  
  
"Please Kai?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Golden eyes lit up. Rei waited while the other boy put on his skates, then took his hands and pulled him out onto the ice. They stumbled over a crack in the ice, and Rei laughed nervously. Slowly he got his feet moving, taking Kai in the same direction.  
  
"This isn't too bad."  
  
"I thought you weren't a good skater?" Kai raised an eyebrow. Rei ducked his head, continuing to skate in a backward direction.  
  
"I said I wasn't a very good skater."  
  
An amused smirk passed over Kai's features. The stoic teen observed his fellow musician silently, an odd sensation filling him. Kai felt . . . content?  
  
"Eek!" Rei tripped over another crack, pulling them down onto the cold solid surface. He chuckled sheepishly, grinning at Kai. "Heh, sorry."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
They got to their feet, glancing at each other uncomfortably.  
  
"Um, I'm going to go talk to Max and Tyson. Wanna come?" offered Rei. "They're just over there."  
  
"Hn. That's okay. I think I'll take a break from this skating thing."  
  
"Oh." The look of disappoint Rei wore was painfully obvious to his companion. "Okay. I'll catch you later?"  
  
"Hn." Kai skated off, leaving Rei on the rink.  
  
The Chinese boy sighed, making his way over to Tyson and Max. The two stood in one corner of the rink, Max trying to help Tyson skate.  
  
"Hey guys." Rei dropped into a snow bank, focusing his eyes on the night sky above.  
  
"Hey Rei!" Max greeted cheerfully. Then the blond frowned. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Huh? Oh . . . nothing . . . "  
  
Tyson put his hands on his hips, glaring at his friend. "What a load of trash. Come on, tell us what's bothering you, Rei." Then he slipped, falling hard on his butt.  
  
Max and Rei laughed. The Chinese boy sat up, raven hair falling into his eyes.  
  
"It's Kai."  
  
"Why are you letting that sourpuss bother you?" Tyson demanded as Max helped him up. "I don't even know why he's here. It's not like he enjoys these events."  
  
"I convinced him to come." explained Rei, voice soft. "I don't know why I bother sometimes . . . "  
  
Max smiled sympathetically. "I do." He glanced at Tyson, then whispered, "the same reason I try so hard with Tyson, right?"  
  
"I-" Rei turned red in the face, staring up at the percussionist.  
  
The other boy laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"Take what as a yes? Maxy, what did you say?"  
  
Max giggled, covering his mouth with a gloved hand. "Nothing Tyson."  
  
The blue-haired boy grumbled. "Fine. Well, I'm going to get some hot cocoa. You two coming?"  
  
Rei stood, shaking snowflakes from his hair. "Sure, that sounds good."  
  
The trio skated over to the table, where Judy was pouring hot drinks. Max nudged Rei, motioning to the bench under a tree.  
  
"You should get Kai some, he looks cold."  
  
"I don-"  
  
Shoving a cup into Rei's hands, Max pushed the Chinese boy along.  
  
"Go."  
  
Rei blushed, nodding hesitantly. He skated over to Kai, sliding to a stop in front of him. The stoic youth glanced up, shooting Rei a bored look.  
  
"H-here." Holding out the steaming cup, Rei swallowed nervously. After a moment, Kai took the drink.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Feeling encouraged, Rei took a seat next to him. He removed his skates, changing back into his boots. Kai watched him; eyes drinking in Rei's every move.  
  
"Aren't you cold too?" Kai finally asked.  
  
Rei smiled and pulled his knees to his chin. "Nah, I'm fine." He cocked his head slightly, hair wrap tumbling over his shoulder. "Emily not here? Usually she's attached herself to you."  
  
"She's over there. Maybe she figured out that I don't want her around." Kai frowned suddenly, gaze landing on Rei. "What about Mariah?"  
  
"Dunno." Rei said softly. "It's kinda weird, not having them around . . . "  
  
"You miss her?"  
  
Rei looked startled. "Mariah? Well, she is my friend, but that's all. It's just weird not having her hang onto my every word, you know?"  
  
"I guess I can understand."  
  
The two boys grew quiet, each lost in their private thoughts. Finally Rei broke it, smiling gently at Kai.  
  
"So, what's your opinion on our band this year?"  
  
"Hn. Certain musicians are good, but other's shouldn't be allowed near the instruments."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
Kai trained his eyes on the Chinese musician, a surge of emotions rushing through his body.  
  
"You, play well." The Japanese boy said slowly. "In a few years, you'll be a great musician."  
  
"You think so?" Rei blushed, eyes shining with delight at Kai's comment. "Thanks, that really means a lot to me."  
  
The tiniest hint of a smile played across Kai's stoic features as the two became immersed in a light conversation.  
  
*****  
  
"Mariah!" Emily skidded to a stop, pulling on the other girl's arm.  
  
"Just a minute Lee." Turning to face the red head, Mariah shot her an annoyed look. "What?"  
  
"I want to know something."  
  
" . . . ?"  
  
"Why aren't you hanging around Rei?"  
  
"REI'S HERE?!"  
  
Emily sighed, shaking her head. "Gee, your Rei Radar must be broken. He's been here for about half an hour."  
  
"Where is he?!"  
  
"Hang on, I want to show you something." Lifting her arm, Emily pointed in the direction of Kai and Rei. "Look at them."  
  
Mariah blinked. "Yeah . . . so?"  
  
"You're hopeless, you *DO* realize that, right?"  
  
"Are you going to tell me or not?"  
  
"They're happy, Mariah. Kai never looks happy. They like to hang out together, maybe a little too much . . . "  
  
Twirling in spot, Mariah rolled her eyes. "They're just friends Emily. Chill. Anyway, I'm going to go see Rei now! Thanks for telling me he was here!"  
  
The pink-haired girl sped off towards the bench, not bothering to look back. Emily groaned.  
  
"So much for that idea."  
  
*****  
  
A shiver coursed through Rei's body as a chilly wind passed. Kai noticed immediately, frowning.  
  
"Rei, you're cold. You should go get hot cocoa . . . "  
  
"No, I'm alright." Rei's delicate nose wrinkled as he tried to suppress a sneeze.  
  
"No, you're cold." Kai leaned forward, giving the smaller baritone player a firm look. "Come on, I'll go with you."  
  
"Ne, Kai I-" Rei stopped, breath catching as he gazed up into crimson pools.  
  
Kai placed Rei's hand in his, pulling the Chinese youth from the bench. The raven-hair boy watched Kai's back wordlessly, lips parted slightly in an 'o'. Kai placed a cup in his hands, and Rei's expression turned to one of gratitude as the warmth seeped through his gloves.  
  
"Thanks, Kai." whispered Rei, taking a hesitant sip.  
  
"Hn." The Japanese boy shrugged, gazing off across the park. His gaze flickered back to Rei, noticing the smile on the other's lips. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." Rei's grin widened. "Nothing at all, Kai."  
  
Neither saw Mariah watching in shock a few feet away, or Emily's knowing look . . .  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Thoughts

Thanks to my three reviewers. I know the past week or so have been kinda weird around here, so I'm not complaining. Three is a lot better than none! lol.  
  
Wishful Thinker: Thanks, I'm sure they'll come in handy for future chapters ~grins~  
  
Yami-escaflowne-sama: Trowa's word? I always thought it was Hee-chan's ~shrugs~ By favorite kitty, do you mean Rei? Cuz if you do, maybe I won't update . . . I'd never pass up an opportunity to see Rei-chan!  
  
Flick: The ice scene was fun to write, I'm glad you liked it. And don't wory about the last review, I picked the wrong day to update -_-;  
  
Once again, thanks to everyone who is reading this. I'm still interesting in hearing your band stories if you have any, and if you haven't already, I'd love to know what you play in band.  
  
This chapter is a little bit shorter than the others, and I dislike the end, but oh well. It's more of a filler chapter to connect to the next part of this story. So, hope you enjoy. Please leave a review!  
  
Warnings: Shounen ai, OOC-ness.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned them, you wouldn't need Kai/Rei fics, believe me ^_-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Musical Feelings: Thoughts  
  
  
  
Two weeks passed after the skating event, and the December band concert neared. Judy no longer tolerated 'useless chatter' between playing, and the group could sense her stress. They had to be ready soon.  
  
"Man, Maxy. Your mum needs to take a chill pill of something." Tyson groaned. He'd been yelled at three times during that morning's rehearsal.  
  
"She's just worried. We only have one week, two rehearsals, before the concert. We're not the only band she had either. Besides, there's extra stress because of this 'surprise' she's planning for us."  
  
"Surprise? What surprise Maxy?"  
  
The blond grinned, leaning against the piano tucked in the music room's far corner. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."  
  
Tyson slid his trumpet back onto the shelf, narrowing his eyes on Max. "So you know what this surprise is, but you won't tell me."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"But Maxy!"  
  
The percussionist laughed and shook his head. "I'm sworn to secrecy."  
  
"Please Maxy?" Tyson pouted. "I thought we told each other everything. That's what best friends do."  
  
"Aw, Tyson you're making me feel bad." Max complained, wrapping his arms around the trumpet player in a friendly hug.  
  
Kai chose that moment to walk past. He gave them a disgusted look and snapped, "Get a private room, please."  
  
As he stalked off Rei hurried by. "Don't listen to him guys, he doesn't mean it. Great rehearsal, later!"  
  
Breaking the hug, Tyson turned to watch Rei. The Chinese boy was trying eagerly to engage Kai in a conversation, and the trombonist actually appeared mildly interested.  
  
"Man, what's up with Rei? He's always around Kai. What is so fascinating about Perfect Trombonist over there?"  
  
"You'd understand if you were Rei." Max shrugged.  
  
"Or if I was you." Tyson turned to look back at the blond boy before him. "You understand. When Rei was upset at the skating event, you knew what was wrong without even asking. What's up?"  
  
"I promised Rei I wouldn't say anything . . . "  
  
Throwing his hands in the air, Tyson announced, "I give up! Everyone tells Max their secrets, and he won't spill any of them to me!"  
  
"Maybe that's why they tell him." Dizzi retorted as she passed. "Come on Kenny, we still have some time before classes. I want to head up to the computer lab for a bit."  
  
"Right behind you Dizzi."  
  
"Ah, someone's got a girlfriend." Tyson teased as the small clarinet player walked by.  
  
Kenny blushed and hurried out of the room.  
  
From the front of the room, Emily watched as Max scolded Tyson. Then the two left, Tyson's whine filling the air. This gave her an idea . . .  
  
*****  
  
The old swing creaked under Tyson's weight, the chains moaning in protest. The lone trumpet player sighed, pumping his legs to start moving.  
  
"What is up with everyone? Rei and Kai are always together, and the same with Kenny and Dizzi. Mariah is even hanging around Lee more than Rei!"  
  
"You're blind if you can't see why."  
  
"Emily?!"  
  
The red head took a seat on the swing next to Tyson, focusing her eyes on the blue-haired boy.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be stalking Kai?"  
  
Shaking her head, Emily's expression remained serious. "Kai doesn't want me stalking him."  
  
"That never stopped you before."  
  
A small smile. "True, but I understand now. Kai likes someone else."  
  
"He does?" Now she had Tyson's interest. Who could Kai possibly like?  
  
Emily began to swing, training her eyes on the ground. "Yes, he does. Any guesses?"  
  
"Mariah?"  
  
A snort from Emily and a "no."  
  
"Dizzi?"  
  
"Try again."  
  
"I don't know, tell me!"  
  
"Rei."  
  
"Rei?" Tyson's swing stopped, his wide eyes staring at Emily. "You think Kai likes Rei?"  
  
"No, I know he likes Rei. He just won't admit it."  
  
"Rei would never like Kai though."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"B-but that would mean they're both . . . "  
  
"That bothers you?" Emily was amused at this twist.  
  
"I-I don't know. Kind of, not really . . . How do you even know they like each other? It's not like they told you or anything."  
  
"They don't have to. It's obvious if you look Tyson." Pause. "Something else is obvious too."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Someone likes you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I'll let you think about that one." Emily rose to her feet and began to walk off.  
  
"Emily?"  
  
Stopping, the girl turned to look back at Tyson.  
  
"You're not so bad. Thanks."  
  
"You're not so bad yourself Tyson, just a little dense."  
  
"If you need someone new to stalk, I heard the boy's baseball pitcher is free."  
  
Emily blinked, face reddening. "I-"  
  
"We're good friends, me and Michael. And something tells me he might not mind having your attention on him instead of Kai."  
  
"Is that a fact?"  
  
"No, but it's worth a shot, right?"  
  
"Yeah, it's worth a shot. Thanks, and goodbye Tyson."  
  
"Goodbye, Emily."  
  
*****  
  
Rei chuckled into the phone. "Did he really say that Max?"  
  
"Yup, word for word. And I want to know something too, what *is* so fascinating about Kai?"  
  
Blushing, the Chinese youth cradled the phone, his voice becoming softer.  
  
"He's just, Kai. I can't help but like him Max. Every time I get him to talk, I feel like maybe he wants this too. I know that'll never happen, but it's nice to believe. If being his friend is as close as I'll get, then I'll settle with that."  
  
"I understand." Max sighed. "Sometimes Tyson is so dense. At times I feel like screaming my secret at him, and at others I just want hold him. It's weird."  
  
"I know." Rei twisted a strand of hair around his finger thoughtfully. "There has to be some time to tell them."  
  
"There will be, just wait a little bit. In a few weeks my mother is going to announce a surprise, which I think will provide an excellent opportunity."  
  
"Yeah? Thanks for the tip. Well, I'd better go. See you tomorrow Max."  
  
"Goodbye Rei."  
  
Hanging up the phone, Rei's eyes drifted to the calendar. A few weeks was a long time, but if Max thought it best to wait, he'd wait. He'd wait forever, if it got him with Kai.  
  
*****  
  
"I'm growing weak." Kai grunted as he fell onto his bed. He glared at the silver trombone he had abandon on his floor. "This is all your fault. Music is a weak subject, my grandfather was right. If only I wasn't so damn good on you, then no one would care. However, the minute I consider quitting, people beg me to change my mind."  
  
Shutting his crimson orbs, the boy sighed. His anger wasn't because of the trombone. It was because he didn't care if he appeared weak in front of Rei. There was something about the Chinese youth that made Kai want to open up.  
  
"I hate you." Declared Kai suddenly, shooting the instrument on the ground another cold look. Then his gaze softened in realization. "But, you may be the only way I'll ever get close to Rei . . ."  
  
TBC 


	5. Under The Spotlights

Hey minna-san! I'm so sorry for not updating earlier! The truth is, I wanted to wait until we had our music concert. I had most of this chapter typed, but our concerts always have crazy things happen. The whole first section of this chapter really happened last night, most of it word for word. It was insane, but fun ^.^  
  
  
  
Yami-eskaflowne-sama: there are saxes, and I know who they are. I just haven't mentined them yet. Guess I'll have to know, ne? Actually, one of the saxes will have a more major role in the upcoming chapters . . .  
  
Diamond Dew: I'm glad you don't hate Emily in this fic anymore. From the beginning I decided she was going to be a helpful character. I can't stand Mariah though. It has something to do with my insane Rei obsession . . . heh -_-;  
  
Anime Fan: ~giggles~ glad you liked those lines! I'm also glad you find this fic amusing!  
  
  
  
To everyone else, thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you like this fic! Now on with this chapter!  
  
  
  
Warnings: Shounen ai, one swear word and the general insanity that is my life . . .  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em. But I do own my life, therefore I own this plot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Musical Feelings: Under The Spotlights  
  
Judy's footsteps echoed through the hall as she stormed towards the music room. She pushed open the door, and yelled "HEY!"  
  
Everyone stopped, uneasy expressions on their faces.  
  
"I don't know where your heads are, but you're suppose to be loaded by now!"  
  
Silence fell over the room. Then,  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
The group bolted for the back door of the room, running down the hall in a mad dash.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Kai grunted. "Why didn't she tell us she wanted us to load?"  
  
"It's not her fault Rei panted, shifting his baritone as he ran. "Judy's under a lot of stress tonight."  
  
"You've got that right!" Max yelled as he ran past. "You should've seen her at dinner!"  
  
The three boys hurried into the stage entrance, Rei freezing in place.  
  
"I was suppose to load stage right, not left!"  
  
The Chinese boy pushed his way past Tyson, running off down the hall.  
  
"Sheesh, Rei should take a chill pill." The trumpeter joked.  
  
"Hey Kai, weren't you suppose to load stage right too?" Max asked hesitantly.  
  
A string of angry words escaped the Japanese boy's mouth as he took off after Rei. The two remaining boys chuckled.  
  
"Ready for this Maxy?"  
  
"You bet. Good luck Tyson. I'll see you on the other side." The blond winked, going up the steps to the percussion section. The section was set up behind the band on a raised platform.  
  
"Same too you, buddy." Tyson slipped into his seat, eyes wondering around the auditorium. A quartet was playing, drawing people in from the intermission. The boy smirked. "It's show time!"  
  
*****  
  
"Who's the best? We are!" Tyson grinned at his friends, raising his trumpet above his head. "We rocked!"  
  
"Hmpf," Emily crossed her arms and shot the blue-haired boy a skeptic look. "Obviously you weren't listening to yourself play."  
  
"Haha. You're a riot Emily." Rolling his eyes, Tyson turned to Max. "Great drumming Maxy!"  
  
"Thanks. You weren't that bad either."  
  
"What about the baritones?" Rei asked, golden eyes dancing with amusement.  
  
Max laughed. "You sounded really good. Your practicing paid off."  
  
Kai paused as he passed, nodding to Rei. "Blondie is right, you sounded great."  
  
"Thanks." Blushing at the compliment, the Chinese boy ducked his head. Kai smirked softly before continuing on his way to the shelves.  
  
"See, even Kai thought you sounded good." teased Max, giving Rei a nudge.  
  
"He's just saying that. No one is a better musician than Kai."  
  
Once more Tyson found himself rolling his eyes. "All hail the mighty Hitawari Kai, master trombonist."  
  
"I heard that Tyson." Kai growled from across the room. "Besides, if I was listening correctly you missed your big solo."  
  
Tyson flushed angerly and turned around with a grunt.  
  
Max and Rei laughed quietly, exchanging looks. At that moment Judy entered the class, waving for everyone to take a seat. The group sat on the floor, being as the chairs were still on stage, quieting as their conductor smiled at them.  
  
"You all sounded great out there, you should be proud." Her eyes flickered over the teens before she spoke again. "I have a surprise for you all. In March there is a music competition held in a city a few hours away from here. We'd arrive on a Friday, and stay until Sunday. You would compete on the Saturday. I think our band has what it takes this year."  
  
Everyone began talking at once, faces alight with grins. Tyson rose to his feet and silenced his classmates.  
  
"All in favor of competing and going on a trip, rise their hand!"  
  
Around the room hands shot up into the air. Judy smiled.  
  
"Then it's settled. Next rehearsal I'll discuss what charts we'll perform. Great work tonight, all of you, even if you were late to load."  
  
As the group got to their feet, Tyson and Rei turned to Max.  
  
"So that's what you meant by your mom's surprise?" The Chinese youth questioned. "Something tells me you know quite a bit about this trip."  
  
"You're right, I do. Aren't you excited though?"  
  
"Man, this is sweet! Maxy, we're so rooming together, k?"  
  
The blond nodded, blushing as Rei chuckled. The baritone player glanced around the room, catching Kai's eye. He waved the trombonist over eagerly.  
  
"So, what do you think Kai? Excited?"  
  
"Hn." Kai crossed his arms and shrugged. "I'll get back to you once we rehearse. I won't embarrass myself at this competition."  
  
"Aw, is the perfect trombonist embarrassed to by seen with his little band friends." Tyson cooed. "Poor Kai."  
  
"Shut up Tyson."  
  
Max tugged on the trumpet player's arm. "Come on, your grandfather will be waiting for us. He said we could hang out at your place, remember?"  
  
"Yup. Later Rei, Kai."  
  
As the two left, the remaining musicians shook their heads. Smiling at Kai, Rei voiced his silent hope.  
  
"Want to come over for a bit? It's not that late, we could do science homework or something?"  
  
A brief silence crossed between them. Finally Kai nodded his head.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Great!" Ambers danced happily. "Let's get our stuff then."  
  
Kai followed the Chinese boy from the room, a slight smile flickering across his features. Music may be a 'weak' subject, but at least he got to be with the only person he had ever considered a friend.  
  
*****  
  
"A car that is moving east at 20m/s starts to brake. Its speed drops by 2.5m/s each second. How long does it take the car to stop?" Rei raised his head from the textbook, awaiting Kai's answer.  
  
"Who's in the car?"  
  
"Anou . . . " The raven-haired youth thought for a moment. "Two people, a driver and a passenger."  
  
The Japanese boy watched the baritone player beside him on the floor. The light played over Chinese features, long lashes framing amber pools.  
  
"Names?" He asked, meeting Rei's gaze.  
  
"Tyson and Max?"  
  
"They don't stop, crash, and die."  
  
"Kai!" Rei's eyes widened slightly horror.  
  
The other boy smirked. "I'm just joking."  
  
A small smile crossed Rei's lips. "You, joking? Didn't know it was possible."  
  
"You don't know everything about me." Was Kai's mysterious reply.  
  
"Okay, how about this. Instead of Tyson and Max, say it was you and me in the car. What would happen then?"  
  
"We'd stop in time and survive, but we'd hit some of those band members who couldn't play they're parts."  
  
Rei's head tipped back as he laughed. He wiped away the tears forming in the corners of his eyes, body shaking gently with chuckles. Kai's smirk widened and he reached over to brush away some of Rei's tears with his thumb.  
  
"You find that funny, hm?" The Japanese boy murmured.  
  
Rei felt his cheeks redden as he nodded. Kai paused, crimson orbs drilling into golden ones. The Chinese youth returned his stare equally.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
It felt like Rei was drowning. He wanted to speak, but he couldn't. All he could do was stare into Kai's eyes.  
  
"I- Do you want something to eat?"  
  
Blinking, Kai pulled back from Rei. "Oh. Ah, sure."  
  
"What would you like?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Rei got to his feet, hurrying into his kitchen. He glanced back quickly, but Kai's attention was on the science textbook. The Chinese boy sighed. They'd been so close, too close even. Grabbing a box of cookies from the cupboard, Rei shook his head.  
  
"It's what I've wanted, so why did I stop it? Wait until Max hears this."  
  
Ambers rolled upwards. How could the blond understand what he went through. Tyson was easy to talk with and hardly uptight. Kai, on the other hand, was a real mystery.  
  
Pushing the door open with his hip, the long-haired musician smiled as he reentered the room.  
  
"Cookies okay Kai?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Rei sat back on the floor, opening the box he held. The youth munched silently for a moment before voicing his thoughts. "Kai? You know that trip that Max's mom was talking about?"  
  
"Hn." Kai nodded curtly, still refusing to look at the Chinese boy.  
  
"I was wondering . . . do you want to . . . room together?"  
  
Slowly the blue-haired head rose. Crimson eyes focused on Rei again, empty of all emotion.  
  
"Well, I know you wouldn't want to room with Tyson or anything, so I-"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes, I'll room with you."  
  
"Really? Y-you don't mind?"  
  
Kai shook his head. "Like you said, I wouldn't want to room with Tyson."  
  
"Great!" Rei didn't stop the grin that spread over his face. "Thanks Kai."  
  
Brows furrowed slightly. "What did I do? I just agreed to be your room mate."  
  
Rei just shrugged and grinned happily. This was turning out to be a great trip already . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Christmas Nightmare?

Uh, hi ~waves nervously~ I'm back. ^^ I meant to have this up over the Christmas holidays, but I got the flu. I'm so sorry! You're not going to like the next bit either . I won't be updating until the end of the month. I have just over two weeks of classes, and then exams. I have no time to upload, and I'll be lucky if I get time to write. It just can't be helped ~sighs~  
  
Since I'm in a hurry I won't reply to reviews, but thank you to everyone who did review. Again, I'm really sorry about all this. I'll try to make the next one nice and long, okay?  
  
  
  
Warnings: Shounen ai  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, and never will.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Musical Feelings: Christmas Nightmare?  
  
  
  
Max raised his head as he felt Emily's foot make contact with his leg. The girl gave him a look, and Max nodded his head.  
  
"Great dinner mom. My friends and I are going to head upstairs, alright?"  
  
Judy nodded, a giggle escaping her. "Of course Maxy. Go ahead."  
  
Max, Emily and Tyson hurried out of the dining room and up the stairs to Max's room.  
  
"Tyson, your Grandfather brought his eggnog again, didn't he?" Emily narrowed her eyes dangerously at the other boy.  
  
"So what if he did? The adults like it."  
  
Max laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess your right. However, my mother with a hangover is no fun."  
  
"Lighten up Maxy."  
  
Emily tapped her foot on the floor. "As much as I love having to hang out with you two idiots every Christmas, this year we have a matter to discuss." The girl sat down on the bed, smoothing out the folds in her skirt. "Rei and Kai."  
  
Tyson fell into the swiveling chair by the computer and groaned. "Leave them alone Emily. You're more obsessed with playing matchmaker than when you stalked Kai yourself."  
  
"Haha."  
  
Max sighed and sat cross-legged on the floor. He leaned back on his elbows and blew up a stray blond bang. "At this rate, they'll turn into me and Tyson."  
  
"Oh help me God, anything but that." Emily retorted with a roll of her eyes. "I thought Kai and Rei were smarter than you two."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Tyson asked in confusion.  
  
Emily and Max exchanged looks than chimed "nothing" in perfect unison.  
  
"Rei is really hung up on Kai." Max said absently in an attempt to change the topic. "You should hear him talk."  
  
"I can imagine," Emily murmured. "You two must have such fascinating conversations."  
  
"Hey!" Max chucked a spare pillow at the girl on the bed who held out her hands in protection.  
  
"Nice try Max, but I've known you for years. You've got to try harder than that."  
  
"Hello, forget about me?" Tyson frowned at the two. "If you want to flirt, at least do it when I'm gone."  
  
"What?" Max and Emily's faces went bright red.  
  
"Tyson, we weren't -"  
  
"You've got it wrong, I don't like her like that -"  
  
"Whatever." Tyson turned in the chair to face the computer. "It doesn't bother me. Not at all."  
  
'Talk to him' Emily mouthed to Max. She got off the bed and cleared her throat. "I'm going to check on our parents. Be right back."  
  
The door clicked shut behind her and Max felt his palms grow sweaty.  
  
"Hey, Tyson?"  
  
"What? Shouldn't you be going with your little girlfriend?"  
  
"I don't like Emily like that. Come on, our parents have been friends since before we were born. It's only natural we're, good, friends."  
  
"You meant to say best friends. I thought we were best friends Max."  
  
"Tyson . . . "  
  
The blue-haired boy sighed and drew circles with his finger on the desk. A weight on the chair spun him to face Max.  
  
"Listen to me Tyson. Emily and I are just good friends. There's, there's someone else I like."  
  
"I bet you told her and Rei. You tell them everything it seems."  
  
Max nodded slowly. "They do know, but that's not the point. It was too awkward to tell you."  
  
"Well, this conversation is awkward enough, so tell me Max. Who do you like?"  
  
"I- it's . . . you."  
  
*****  
  
The hot water ran over Rei's naked body in fluid motions. The Chinese boy stood in the shower, eyes shut and lips parted slightly. He could almost imagine the feel of Kai's hands on his waist. The sensation of what the other boy's lips would feel like against his skin was overwhelming . . .  
  
Rei opened his golden eyes and leaned against the shower wall.  
  
"I have to tell him. I can't keep doing this to myself. But, how?"  
  
Switching off the taps, Rei crouched down in the shower, his hair falling around him in curtains. He squeezed his eyes shut, a single tear mingling with the excess water on his face.  
  
"I can't. He'd never want to speak to me again. I'd disgust him." Rei's brow furrowed at these thoughts. "Maybe I should just listen to Max. He said this band trip would be my opportunity. I've still got two months to figure out what to do."  
  
*****  
  
"What do I do Rei?" Max wailed into the phone. "I told him, but Emily came back at that moment saying Tyson and his Grandfather were leaving! I never got to see his reaction, or, or -"  
  
"Max, calm down." Rei pressed the phone closer to his ear and twisted his hair around his fingers. "This is Tyson we're talking about, I'm sure he won't hate you."  
  
"What if he does? Why did I tell him?! I'm going to have nightmares over this, replaying it over and over -"  
  
"You had to say it at some point Max -"  
  
"But why tonight? Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut? Why couldn't I -"  
  
"Max, calm down!" The blond on the other end of the line quieted, and Rei let out a breath. "Why don't you call him tomorrow? Give him some time to think everything over. Tyson's always been a little slow, and I'm sure he didn't see that coming."  
  
"Rei, you're so lucky. Kai is always so reasonable, when you tell him he'll give you a true answer. He won't just walk out of the room without even looking at you!"  
  
"Max? I want you to hang up and go to bed. You're too worked up about this to think straight."  
  
The blond chuckled softly. "You're right Rei. Good night, and Merry Christmas."  
  
"Merry Christmas Max."  
  
Rei hung up the phone and shook his head. Trust Max to freak out when Tyson didn't reply. But it made the Chinese youth worry. What would his encounter with Kai be like if Max was upset about talking to Tyson?  
  
"Max, buddy, best of luck. We both need it."  
  
*****  
  
Kai moved the slide on his trombone furiously as he played out the rhythm of Fantasia. His hand moved faster and faster, his mind not even concentrating on the music anymore. Crimson orbs fell shut, toe tapping to the beat.  
  
'It's Christmas and I'm home alone. Grandfather, of course, is halfway across the globe on 'business' and he let all the servants have the week off.'  
  
The music became louder, angrier.  
  
'Usually I don't mind having the house to myself. However, I need something to distract my mind from *him*. If I think of one more way to describe his raven hair or amber eyes I'll go insane!'  
  
Kai growled and set the trombone on the floor. He got to his feet and marched over to the window, casting his eyes out over the landscape.  
  
"You have no idea what you put me through, Rei."  
  
Fingers traced over the icy glass pane, breath fogging the view. Kai leaned his forehead against the window, a tired expression playing over his visage.  
  
"I don't understand. Why do you have this effect on me? Why do I care about you?"  
  
Eyes drifted back to the abandon trombone on the floor.  
  
"I express myself through my music." Kai murmured. "So, if I turn my feelings into music maybe I could understand this better."  
  
A small smile flickered across stoic features, so quick it was gone within the blink of an eye.  
  
"Perhaps music is the key . . ."  
  
  
  
TBC 


	7. The Concert Nears

Oi, been a long time, eh? I got stuck on this chapter, but kept writing and finally decided to merge together two chapters. Thus, you get this new chapter ^^ It may be a bit rough, but it's all I've been able to come up with. Thanks for waiting!  
  
Warnings: OOC-ness, shounen ai  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em, plain and simple.  
  
--------------------  
  
Rei raised his head as Max and Tyson ran into the music room. The two musicians were talking quietly, large grins on both their faces. The Chinese boy smiled, shaking his raven-haired head wistfully.  
  
"Max got what he wanted for Christmas." Emily murmured as she passed. "How'd you make out Rei?"  
  
"Uh . . .." The baritone player blushed. "I didn't talk to him."  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
Rei's blush deepened as Kai entered the room. Emily trained her gaze on the Japanese youth and sighed.  
  
"We'll leave this, for now." The red head stalked off to the flute section, raising an eyebrow at Kenny as she passed him. "What happened to your clarinet?"  
  
Dizzy giggled. "His mother decided it needed to be cleaned."  
  
"It looks like you twisted it around a pole." snapped Emily. "How do you expect to play?"  
  
"Honestly, it's not my fault! She left it in a tub of boiling hot water!" A worried look crossed Kenny's face. "What will I tell the teacher?"  
  
"Aw . . . " Dizzy looked sympathetically at the boy. "Poor Kenny. I'm sure there's another instrument around." Then she burst into a fit of giggles, one hand covering her mouth and the other tucked around her French horn.  
  
"Give me a break." Emily muttered as she continued on to the flute section. "Everyone in this room is crazy."  
  
The girl stopped in her tracks then, eyes focusing on a smirking tenor saxophone player in her path.  
  
"Everyone, Emily?"  
  
"Hello Lee. Looking for Mariah?"  
  
"Yes I am. I called her last night and reminded her of practice, but I think she forgot."  
  
"Too bad for her. She's probably in bed still, dreaming of Rei."  
  
Lee's eyes narrowed. "Do you have to bring *that* up. Mariah has no idea what Rei is really like."  
  
"You're right," Emily replied. "She doesn't. Guess someone will have to tell her."  
  
Emily went to go around Lee, when the boy laid a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't, Emily. Let Rei tell her."  
  
"Hmpf."  
  
Sighing as the girl passed, Lee shook his head. Emily did have one point; someone needed to tell Mariah. Maybe he would have to . . .  
  
"Am I late?!" At that moment who should run into the room but Mariah, worry filling her wide eyes.  
  
Lee smirked and crossed his arms. "No, you're right on time Mariah."  
  
The girl let out a relieved breath, plopping down in her chair. "Rei! Hi!" She called, waving her arms and grinning.  
  
The Chinese boy gave her a small smile, quickly turning to find his baritone.  
  
"So, Mariah, why were you running late?" Lee asked in an attempt to bring her attention back to him.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I slept in. I was up late practicing last night. I totally forgot we had to learn a new piece!"  
  
"Mariah, I reminded you every da-"  
  
"Rei! Did you practice the new piece?" Mariah had jumped from her chair and was now standing beside the flustered baritone player. She didn't notice Kai standing on the Chinese boy's other side, or the fact that she had interrupted their quiet conversation.  
  
"Yes, Mariah, I did."  
  
"Isn't it hard? The notes are too high for me."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"I hope no one else can play it. I'd be so embarrassed if I was the only one . . . "  
  
"Sit down Mariah." Kai glared at the pink-haired girl, pointing his trombone towards her chair. "I don't think Rei wants to talk with you right now."  
  
"How would you know? Rei, tell him to go away!"  
  
Amber eyes closed as Rei took in a breath. "Mariah, please, go sit down."  
  
"Wha-" The girl's eyes widened slightly, her expression a mirror of her surprise. "But Rei-"  
  
"Now."  
  
"O-okay. I'm sorry Rei . . . "  
  
"Arg." Rei leaned his head against the brick wall, opening a golden orb to glance at Kai. "Sorry about that."  
  
The trombonist replied with a grunt.  
  
"Was I too harsh?"  
  
Again, only a snort from Kai. He gave Rei a level look before moving his gaze away.  
  
The baritone player groaned. "I was. Why can't she understand that I don't want to be more than friends? I've told her a million times."  
  
"So tell her a million and one. Listen, have you seen the slide grease?"  
  
"Yeah, it's over there." Mumbled Rei, raising a finger to point at the shelves. The boy sighed as Kai left and slid into his seat. So much for talking together.  
  
"Morning Rei!" Tyson was grinning from ear to ear, eyes shining happily.  
  
"Morning," replied Rei in a tired tone. "How are things with you and Max?"  
  
"Great! I have to tell you, I was a little surprised at first, but it's all working out. I never really thought of myself as the type, you know?"  
  
"Yes, I know exactly what you mean Tyson."  
  
"I'm so excited for this competition! I practiced my part every day. I even got Maxy's mom to listen to me. She said I sounded good."  
  
"That's great."  
  
A hand rested on Rei's shoulder. The Chinese musician cast his gaze back, meeting Kai's crimson eyes. The other's expression was enough of a message. Rei nodded his head, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine." He murmured.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Mmm, yeah. Just a little tired I guess." Shooting Kai a small smile, Rei lifted his baritone off the ground.  
  
The trombone player didn't seem satisfied with the answer, but nodded anyways and headed back to his seat. Tyson let out a whistle.  
  
"Kai, worried about someone other than himself? You must feel honored Rei."  
  
"Uh . . . " Rei fought down a blush. "Kai and I are good friends, Tyson." The words sounded lame, even to Rei's own ears. Tyson raised an eyebrow and Rei blurted out the first thing on his mind. "Hey, what do you think of bar 70 . . .?"  
  
*****  
  
Over the next few weeks, the musicians put in long practice hours as the day of the concert neared. Bus and accommodations taken care of, Judy's sole stress was tweaking the group of student players. She was amazed at how quickly they improved, but it was a pleasant surprise. And finally, the day they left for the concert arrived.  
  
Kai was settled in the corner of the bus's back seat, his head bent over his work. Crimson eyes carefully scanned the music before him. The slate haired teen thought for a moment, than began writing on a page of staff paper.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
Head shooting up, Kai was met with Rei's warm smile. The Japanese boy slammed shut the folder with his work, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at the baritone player.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit here?"  
  
"Hn. No." The trombonist turned in his seat to stare blankly out the window. Rei rolled his eyes and sat down. Typical Kai, but that's what he loved about his mysterious friend.  
  
They sat in silence for a while, Rei watching the band load the bus. It would take two buses to get them to their weekend destination because of all the luggage they needed. Most of the bus seats were crammed with suitcases and instruments; Rei could spot his baritone a few rows up.  
  
The Chinese boy let his gaze flicker to the silent youth beside him, and he gently touched Kai's arm. The other jumped as if he had just touched venom. Rei frowned.  
  
"Is something wrong, Kai? You seem really anxious."  
  
"I'm fine." Kai murmured in a low tone. He glared at Rei's hand, holding his folder closer.  
  
"Are you worried about the competition?" Tried Rei, ignoring the look his hand received.  
  
"No." Kai paused, his burgundy orbs raising to meet Rei's gaze. "Are you?"  
  
"What?" Rei blinked, cocking his head in surprise. "Am I worried about the competition?"  
  
The slate haired trombonist gave a nod, his expression remaining blank. Rei let out a sheepish chuckle as a small grin spread across his face.  
  
"Kind of. I'm scared I'll screw up and blow it for everyone. We've all worked so hard . . . " Trailing off, the Chinese boy shook his head. "But it's not the end of the world, is it? If I screw up, I'll just have to face the wrath of my angry musicians."  
  
"You won't screw up." Kai stated flatly. "And if you do, those nerds have no right to be angry with you. I hear them mess up all the time."  
  
Chuckling softly, Rei smiled at his friend. "But the perfect trombonist would never screw up." The raven-haired youth joked. He winked at Kai, causing the boy to flush and turn away.  
  
"I never said I was perfect. People have no right to assume that."  
  
Blinking again, Rei felt his jaw drop slightly. "But, I thought that was what you wanted. You always act like you want people to think you're perfect, and you do so well in everything. That, and you hardly talk to anyone . . ."  
  
"So you think I'm a obnoxious rich kid, who feels he's too good to hang out with you?" Kai snapped in reply.  
  
"No, I-"  
  
Kai snorted and leaned his head against the windowpane. His burgundy eyes scanned the area outside, a defiant look mirrored in the red depths. A sheet of paper slid from the folder, landing on the seat. Rei gingerly lifted it, his expression softening.  
  
"You compose?"  
  
The dark-haired boy let his fingers brush over the page, softly humming the tune he read. Rei met Kai's gaze and smiled before handing over the music. The Japanese youth fought down an embarrassed blush, shoving the paper back into his folder.  
  
"It's the only thing I've ever composed." Kai mumbled as an excuse.  
  
Rei looked genuinely interested. "When did you write it? Was it hard? What did you call it?"  
  
A faint smiled tugged at the corners of Kai's lips. Rei was leaning closer to him, one hand perched on Kai's shoulder.  
  
"I called it, Musical Feelings."  
  
*****  
  
Emily rolled her eyes, glaring at Max and Tyson, who sat in front of her.  
  
"You two sound like a couple of love sick puppies. Can we focus here?"  
  
Max blushed and nodded, blond hair falling in his eyes. Tyson made a face and stuck out his tongue.  
  
"They look just fine, Emily. Look, Rei even got Kai to talk." The trumpet player pointed out. "Can we quit playing match maker now? I'm trying to focus on my Maxy."  
  
"Emily's just upset that Michael isn't in band." Max said with a sly grin. "I bet if he was, we'd be telling her to focus."  
  
The two boys laughed as Emily blushed bright red. Mariah glanced over and shot the redhead a glare, her eyes darting back to where Rei sat.  
  
"This is important." Emily snapped in a low voice. "Rei needs to tell Mariah to get lost, and he needs to tell Kai how he feels!"  
  
Tyson yawned, wrapping an arm around Max's waist. "Bo~ring. Emily, why the sudden interest in Rei's love life? He knows Kai isn't the most compassionate guy around, and will tell him when he is good and ready. Not when you decide they need to confess."  
  
"I'm doing this for their own good!" Emily shot back. She began bickering with Tyson, causing Max to groan and sit deeper in his seat.  
  
"Emily, maybe Tyson's right." The percussionist finally said. Tyson grinned triumphantly while Emily narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Excuse me, Max?"  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't interfere with Rei and Kai's relationship. Tyson brought up a good point, Kai isn't exactly your average guy and Rei knows that. We should let them do things their way. We all know Rei cares about Kai, and its pretty obvious that Kai has some feelings for Rei. I think we just need to be supportive and stop pushing them together."  
  
Emily was quiet for a minute. Her eyes drifted to the pair at the back of the bus, then to the couple before her. "Fine, we'll try it your way. However, I am not saying Tyson is right, I still think they'll need our help. At the same time, it will be interesting to see what happens during the course of the weekend . . . " The red-haired girl grew silent again. She gazed around the school bus and took in everything she saw. Rei and Kai talking quietly, Tyson and Max waiting for her to continue, Kenny flipping out on Dizzy as the girl held his clarinet hostage, Lee staring at Mariah . . . "Oh my, that is an interesting twist."  
  
"What? What's an interesting twist?" Tyson demanded.  
  
Emily waved a hand at him and grinned slowly. "Very interesting indeed."  
  
"Emily, what are you talking about!" Max laughed at his boyfriend's annoyance, following Emily's gaze.  
  
"There's a new twist in the game, Tyson." Emily stated. "It seems someone has feelings for Mariah . . ."  
  
*****  
  
Kai frowned as he stared out the hotel window later that night, deep in thought. Held tightly in his hand was his composition, the page wrinkling in his grasp.  
  
"This isn't working." The blue-haired boy murmured. Kai's eyes darted over to Rei's bed as he heard the Chinese boy yawn, the small bed groaning under his companion's weight.  
  
"Kai?" Golden orbs blinked, a hand rubbing away the sleep. "What are you doing? It's the middle of the night." The longhaired boy's eyes rested on the page in Kai's hand, a look of understanding appearing. Rei rose from his bed and walked over to Kai, urging the piece out of Kai's iron grip. "Did you get stuck?" The dark-haired boy asked after a moment.  
  
"Yeah. It's- it's harder than I thought, writing music." Kai admitted. "In my mind, I know what I want to write, but it doesn't seem to make it onto the page."  
  
"Well," Rei stated knowingly, "that's the problem right there." The boy sat on the floor, his legs spread in a 'V'. He set Kai's work between his legs and mused silently before turning his gaze back on his friend. "Music doesn't come from your brain."  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow, folding his arms across his chest. He allowed his eyes to trail over the other boy who sat before him. Rei wore old clothes for sleep ware; blue shorts and a baggy white T-shirt. The boy's hair was no longer wrapped, but still pulled into a ponytail, which spilled onto the floor.  
  
"Music comes from in here," Rei said softly. His eyes were focused back on the pages before him, his hands pressed against the area where his heart was located. "Music isn't like science, or math," The Chinese boy continued. "Music is communicating your emotions."  
  
'That's what I was trying to do.' Kai thought bitterly. 'I was trying to write my emotions on paper. I was trying to figure out how I feel about you. It didn't work. I'm more confused then before.' The slate haired teen let out a sigh, alerting Rei's attention. Getting to his feet, Rei stared at Kai in confusion.  
  
"What? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
The slate-haired boy slowly shook his head. "No, you didn't say anything wrong." Kai bent over to retrieve his composition, then walked over to his bed. The boy slipped under the covers, only to realize Rei still stood by the window. His golden orbs held a forlorn expression as he stared intently at the carpet. Kai found himself frowning at the sight. "Rei?"  
  
"Hm?" The Chinese boy raised his head, all emotions sinking back beneath the surface. "Oh, sorry. You probably want to get back to sleep." Rei pulled the curtains shut and headed for his own bed. Pulling the covers over his body, the teen smiled at Kai. "Don't let it bother you, your composition. I'm sure it will turn out fine." Stretching lazily, the Chinese boy then curled up and let out a sleepy murmur of "night Kai." The soft breathing patterns that soon sounded through the room told Kai that his friend was asleep.  
  
The Japanese youth pulled his gaze away to the ceiling, and then closed his eyes. Rei's words echoed in his mind, mingling with the angry voice of his grandfather. Two different people, two different views on music. The voices then faded and Kai fell into a dreamless slumber.  
  
--------------  
  
TBC 


	8. First Movement

Because I'm an idiot and forgot what chapter I uploaded, I didn't give proper credit in the last chapter! So sorry! Okay, the whole idea about Kenny and his mother washing his clarinet was a story a reviwer email me. Thanks so much to Ice Angel for that idea! In fact, thanks to all of you reviewers. I was rereading all the reviews back to chapter 4, and you all have some pretty interesting band stories to share. It makes me want to keep working on this fic. You truly are my inspiration on this one, guys. Thanks!  
  
Mahojin: ~stares in shock~ Are you serious? They're related? *cringes* Well, too late to do anything now . . . And yes, I /know/ there's too much blushing in this fic *scratches head* I don't know how it happened . . . probably cuz I was inexperienced at writing Rei, but I'm hoping to fix it in future fics! (The reason behind writing Roles Reversed, actually ^^)  
  
Disclaimer: First, if I owned Beyblade Kai would be in the first 2 eps of V- force ~glares~ and secondly, Beyblade would have Kai/Rei in it! So, therefore, since neither of these is true, I do not own Beyblade. ~sighs~  
  
Warnings: Shounen ai *dances around in excitement* and OOC-ness *hears boos and cringes*  
  
-------------------  
  
"Kai, stop it!" Rei laughed and twisted away from the Japanese youth, who smirked in return. The baritone player's cheeks were flushed as his friend pressed him against the wall, gently stroking Rei's soft cheek. Eyelids fluttered shut to hide golden orbs, and Kai felt his breath catch. Then he was leaning closer, brushing their lips together. Eventually his own eyes fell closed as he lost himself in that single motion, pulling Rei into his arms. The other boy's lips were surprisingly soft, and Kai felt Rei draw up his arms to wrap them around the trombonist's neck. And they stood there, kissing in their hotel room, only interrupted by someone knocking on the door. But Kai tried to ignore the sound, growling as it insisted. Then he turned, and . . .  
  
Burgundy pools blinked, one hand brushing away blue bangs as Kai sat up in his bed. In the other bed, Rei groaned and also sat up. His raven hair was tangled from sleep and his golden eyes glared tiredly at the door.  
  
"What time is it?" The Chinese boy finally asked, glancing over at his roommate. Kai merely shrugged, averting his gaze as he remembered his dream. They had been kissing. He had dreamt he had been kissing . . . Oh God.  
  
Kai tossed off the covers and stalked into the small washroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Rei sighed and crawled from his own bed, tossing the white bedsheets aside. The knocking at the door continued and he could hear voices arguing in the hallway. With a yawn, Rei opened the door to find Tyson, Max and Kenny. The trio paused in their verbal fight, blinking at Rei innocently.  
  
"Morning!" Max finally announced in his usual, cheerful tone. Tyson echoed the greeting, while Kenny began to apologize. Then Tyson was arguing with the smaller boy, and Max attempted to quiet them. Rei rolled his eyes and leaned against the doorframe.  
  
"Is there a reason you woke us up?" The teen yawned again and stretched. His friends quieted.  
  
"You weren't up yet?" Max asked in disbelief. "Do you know what time it is?"  
  
Tyson's jaw dropped. "I was up before Kai? Dude, what did you two *do* last night that he was so tired?!"  
  
Max hit his boyfriend over the head, giggling slightly as he exclaimed, "Tyson!"  
  
But it didn't matter; Rei flushed red and replied, "We didn't do anything Tyson. But I'm curious as to what *you* did last night." A sly grin replaced the blush, and Tyson reddened.  
  
"I- we-"  
  
Rei chuckled, turning as he heard Kai exit the bathroom.  
  
"What's going on out here?" The blue-haired musician demanded, glaring at Tyson and expertly avoiding Rei's gaze. He was dressed in his usual attire now, blue cargo pants and a black muscle shirt. Two-toned blue hair was tamed after a restless sleep, and painted triangles covered pale cheeks.  
  
Rei gave a small smile as he answered, "Just our wakeup call. I'm assuming Tyson wants breakfast."  
  
"You got that right! Now hurry up and get dressed Rei! Everyone else is already down there."  
  
The Chinese boy laughed and walked back into his room, leaving Kai at the door. The trombonist frowned, and then slammed the door shut.  
  
Outside one could hear Tyson protesting, yelling angrily about how rude Kai was being.  
  
*****  
  
Emily flagged Max over to where she sat, setting down her glass of orange juice. The blond excused himself from where he stood with Tyson and hurried over, slipping into the chair beside her.  
  
"Kai's with you," The girl hissed.  
  
Max nodded, "I know. He was ready before Rei, too. I don't know why he didn't leave. With Tyson here, there's no doubt Kai will snap at him for eating too much."  
  
Lee paused on his way by their table, adding in his own opinion. "I think Kai's realizing how he feels. I mean, everyone knows there's something going on between him and Rei."  
  
"Except Mariah." They all finished, sighing.  
  
Emily tapped her fork on the tabletop, then began to push around the scrambled eggs on her plate. Her brow furrowed in thought as Lee took a seat across from her, Max watching her in anticipation. "We'll have to keep watching them." She said finally, speaking slowly. "We have practice this afternoon and Judy's rearranging the band to fit the stage at the center where the competition is. I'll suggest that she seat the baritones and trombones together."  
  
"And Mariah?" Lee questioned as he took a bite of egg.  
  
"She's yours." Emily finished. "That's what you want, isn't it?" Lee frowned slightly, but dipped his head: yes.  
  
"I can talk to Rei." Max added in. "I think we're getting to the point where he needs to tell Mariah how he really feels."  
  
"Just leave Tyson out of it, please. That blockhead will screw everything up. No offence, Max." Emily allowed her eyes to scan over the room. Rei was laughing as he watched Kai scold Tyson, leaning over to say something secret to the trombone player. With a final word to Tyson, the duo walked off to a table in the corner and sat down. Tyson made a face, caught sight of Emily, and bounded over.  
  
"Geez, Maxy, you'd think Kai would chill. It's not like I'll eat all the food or anything, I'm sure the hotel has plenty," whined the boy. Max shook his head.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some food. Hey Tyson? Let's sit over there . . . " The two left, and Lee said his own goodbyes as he went off to join Mariah. It was time for them to have a serious talk. Emily clucked her tongue and finished her own meal, her mind drowning in thought.  
  
Across the room, Rei was in heaven. He sat with Kai at a small table, their knees brushing beneath the wooden surface as they talked about the upcoming rehearsal that afternoon. But as he stared at his crush, Rei couldn't help but drift off into thought. He could remember the first time he had seen Kai, in science class, just a few months before hand. The stoic youth had hardly regarded Rei at first, but soon they had developed an odd friendship that strengthened as they saw each other. And to find out that Kai was in band . . . The Perfect Trombonist was a nickname Kai deserved, as he held the group of amateur musicians together. But it wasn't just that, there was something about Kai that drew Rei to him. There was something about the blue-haired youth that made Rei want to hold him, comfort him, do anything and everything for him. Although, how he'd ever express that to Kai, he had no clue.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
The Chinese boy blinked. Kai was looking at him strangely, a faint smile tugging at the corners of his lips and amusement evident in his burgundy pools. Rei grinned sheepishly and chuckled.  
  
"Sorry, you were saying?"  
  
Kai was silent for a minute. Then he looked Rei straight in the eye. "What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Eh?" Rei eyes widened and he quickly ducked his head. Taking a shaky breath, he calmed himself and lifted his head ever so slightly, just catching Kai's smirk. The baritone player rolled his eyes for the second time that morning and winked at his friend. "If you're so smart, tell me Kai Hiwatari."  
  
Kai nodded. "Fine, but not here. Back in the room."  
  
"Then let's go," Rei pushed away his half empty plate and rose. "I'm not that hungry anyways." Kai rose as well and followed Rei out of the dining area. They passed Judy in the hall, who smiled and bade them good morning. Then the hotel room's door loomed before them, and with it, all their secrets.  
  
"Open the door, Kon." Kai murmured as Rei hesitated with the lock. They were standing unusually close now, Kai's breath trickling down Rei's neck. The Chinese boy pushed open the door. Kai shut it behind them with a gentle click and silence enveloped the pair.  
  
/ Eyelids fluttered shut to hide golden orbs . . . /  
  
/ They stood there, kissing in their hotel room . . . /  
  
Kai was recalling his dream when Rei turned around. Kai was staring at him intently, crimson orbs narrowed in a thoughtful expression. The Chinese boy took a step forward. So close . . .  
  
It was funny, but Rei had never realized that Kai was a couple inches taller than him. Swallowing, the baritone player shuffled his feet, linked his hands behind his back and began rocking where he stood. Raven bangs hid Rei's brilliant eyes, and Kai found himself reaching out to tip up his friend's head. Rei smiled shyly, his voice soft when he spoke.  
  
"Well, Kai? What was a I thinking about?"  
  
"You were thinking . . . " Kai started, pausing to stare at Rei again, searching for a sign on the long-haired youth's face. Then he saw it, flickering in Rei's eyes, emotions barely concealed beneath the swirling pools of liquid gold. And without any coherent thought, Kai leaned forward and brushed their lips together. And that's just what it was -a soft brushing of their lips that lasted for a fleeting second. It ended all to soon for Rei's liking, and he found himself staring up into crimson orbs void of feelings. "That's what you were thinking about," whispered Kai. The Japanese boy then turned and left the room, leaving Rei standing there in utter shock.  
  
*****  
  
"Emily, I'm worried. Rei is acting weird, and I haven't seen Kai since breakfast!" Max told his friend as they set up chairs for the band rehearsal that afternoon. His mother stood behind them, busy telling some other students what to do.  
  
"Did you try talking to him?" The redhead asked, setting up the last chair in the band's front row.  
  
"I tried, but he told me he wanted to be alone." The American bit his lower lip and reached for another stack of chairs. "What if something bad happened between him and Kai? They left together at breakfast, and that was the last I saw Kai. Rei refuses to tell me anything, and I couldn't find Kai if I wanted to!"  
  
Emily nodded a couple times. "Very interesting analysis, Max."  
  
"This isn't a science problem, Emily. We're dealing with Kai and Rei's feelings."  
  
The girl sighed and sat herself on one of the chairs meant for the second row clarinets. She clucked her tongue and tapped her foot, signs of annoyance. "I know, Max. Although, sometimes I wonder if Kai is human . . . But that's not the point. Look, you mother agreed that we can rearrange the stage and Kai and Rei will now be sitting together. You sit by the brass row, so keep an eye out during rehearsal."  
  
The blond-haired drummer confirmed Emily's request with a nod of his head. Then Max took a seat beside her, groaning. "Was it this hard to get Tyson and me together?"  
  
Emily snorted. "Not really, neither of you acts like a cold-hearted, uncaring bastard."  
  
"Emily!" Max stared at his friend in shock. "You use to like Kai, remember?"  
  
"Key word 'use to', Max."  
  
"I don't understand girls . . . "  
  
"Well, I don't understand boys, so we're even."  
  
The two musicians looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
Meanwhile, the rest of the band was busy running over last minute instrument checks and holding final sectionals [1]. From his corner of the room, Rei could see one of the trumpet players yelling at Tyson as they tuned their instruments, the girl's face red as Tyson stuck out his tongue and brushed her away. The trombones were looking around anxiously for their missing section-mate, and the clarinets and flutes were in another infamous argument. Sighing softly, the Chinese boy nibbled his lower lip and stared at the dots and lines on the page before him. None of it was making sense anymore. After all the hours of practicing, all the hard work and effort, he couldn't focus. It didn't help that he was nervous as hell, and Kai wasn't there to calm him down and tell him he'd do fine. Not that seeing Kai would help him right now. Since the trombonist had walked out on his earlier he hadn't been able to hear Kai's name and not feel his heart race. What had happened between them, did it mean, was it possible . . .  
  
No.  
  
Long fingers curled around the tubes of the baritone, knuckles turning white and clashing with the shade of the brass instrument. Rei was so lost in his little world of self-doubt that he didn't see or hear Mariah sit down beside him. In fact, even when she reached out and touched his hand he barely acknowledged her presence.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
Slowly, Rei lifted his head and blinked, finally focusing on Mariah. He stared at her for a moment, before cocking his head and asking softly, "What?"  
  
"Are you alright? You look a little pale."  
  
The boy grunted and leaned forward, pressing his forehead against the cool metal of the baritone. "I have a lot on my mind right now."  
  
"It has to do with Kai, doesn't it?" The girl's words were a whisper that Rei could have sworn he imagined, but Mariah was looking at him intently. "Lee told me what's going on."  
  
"Oh." Rei paused, looking at the ground as he felt his cheeks flush. "And?"  
  
"I was kind of surprised," Mariah admitted as she frowned, brushing a strand of pink hair from her eyes. "Okay, really surprised. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I thought you'd hate me, and yell at me, and it's not like there's really anything between Kai and I, we're just friends," Rei finished.  
  
Mariah nodded, and suddenly the conversation was awkward. The two friends glanced at each other, neither sure what to say. Rei swallowed and grabbed some valve oil from his case, lowering his head to grease his instrument. Mariah watched him silently with a sad expression. She cared enormously for Rei, and it hurt that he didn't return her feelings, especially since the holder of his feelings was one Kai Hiwatari. Suddenly a thought struck her, one she had been wondering about since Lee confessed Rei's secret to her.  
  
"Why Kai?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why. Kai." Mariah repeated slowly, grinning with satisfaction as Rei turned bright red.  
  
"Keep it down Mariah!"  
  
"Answer me."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Now."  
  
The baritone positioned on his hip, Rei looked down at the pink-haired girl. "I don't know." They had to be the most truthful words Rei had ever spoken. He glanced around the practice room again, repeating, "I don't know," in a gentle voice. The kiss was weighing on him heavily, clouding his mind with confusion and hope, any reference making his heart hammer and his breath catch. Mariah caught the content expression on Rei's face and rose to her feet, clamping a hand on the boy's shoulder.  
  
"I hope it works out, Rei. If it's what you want, I hope it works out."  
  
"Thanks, Mariah. That means a lot to me."  
  
They shared a small smile before Mariah walked off, heading toward her section where the other clarinets waited. Rei watched her thoughtfully, before turning his glare onto Lee over in saxophone land. The other boy was grinning at him toothily. Rei shook his head and chuckled, while Lee sighed in relief and proceeded to moisten the reed for his tenor saxaphone.  
  
It wasn't turning out too bad after all . . .  
  
TBC  
  
----------------------------  
  
[1] Sectionals, it's when an instrument section gets together to just practice their parts, seperate from the rest of the band. Example, all the trumpets would gather to play together and find out what errors their section was contributing to the band. 


End file.
